User blog:DanyYB/Future Plans
This page is for your ideas for the benefit of the wiki. Don't be afraid to put your ideas on this page. Rules: *No editing anyone elses' comments or anyone's ideas *Be polite *Sign your messages Book editing Alright, I had an idea for when the books come out. We will have to do a lot of editing so I thought we could have certain people in charge of certain categories. Let's say one person A is in charge of characters and person B is in charge of monsters. This deters any confusion, if someone makes a page and someone makes the same page then we have to spend some time deleting. This also allows more pages to be done at the same time. Person A finishes a character page at the same time that Person B finishes a monster page. Than two different pages are done in the time in 1. Post your thoughts below PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 04:13, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :We're actually doing that over at the Invincible and Arrow Wiki. But since we're going to have a community we need to organize who gets what. Instead of doing Characters, Monsters, Locations etc with just one person. We could have teams tackle those categories. Just a heads up but I call dibs on doing Character pages! Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 04:27, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, I also call dibs on the "god" pages. :) Lee- say something I'm giving up on you... 00:03, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :If there aren't any problems, I wanna help! ;)-Preceeding unsigned comment by DanyYB :I call dibs on the monster pages. Also, I think it is a good idea to have a group work on certain pages instead of just one person. And sure you can help Dany! Is there anything you want to call dibs on or join with? Birdqueen ※ Talk 00:34, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :I forgot to sign!! Sorry. What do you mean by "call dibs"? DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 00:57, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Like requesting to work on certain pages. I requested (called dibs) on working on the monster pages while SoN requested to work on character pages. You don't have to do a form of characters. You could also do Locations or Weapons or something like that. You could also ask to join up with one of us to work on the pages we requested. Later, when we have more users, I believe we'll have a sign up page for other users. Right now, we're just requesting it to confirm a spot (which is a bit ridiculous if you think about it since this isn't going to happen until 2015, but oh well). Sorry if that was over explained. Birdqueen ※ Talk 01:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. So, I call dibs on Weapons or Characters (?). It wasn't over explained. :D I think it's a good idea. DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 01:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :I would like to edit demigod/mortal pages :PoseidonEpicness45-God of Epicness 19:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) : : No Dany. I already called dibs on the character pages. And Epic that includes whatever demigod/mortal characters they include. So you snooze you lose ahahaha. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 07:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Neptune, as I stated, they can join you in doing a category. Also, I think Characters might be a bit broad, so maybe we could split it up? :Fine then. Let me be specific. I call doing main character pages. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 07:17, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Social Medias Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr and Instagram. We already discussed this so I'll put it here...can I do Facebook? DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 13:06, April 7, 2014 (UTC) If you have any other idea/s, you can write it on the comments. Category:Blog posts